This invention relates generally to a heavy duty spreader and, in particular, to a drive for a heavy duty spreader.
Farm equipment and in particular, wagons for spreading manure and the like are exposed to all kinds of adverse conditions whereupon the parts of the wagon can become contaminated with dirt, mud, ice and other foreign material which can clog the power translating components thereof. Usually, the drive train system of the wagon, which connects the beater chain and the apron to the drive take-off of a tractor, is generally left unprotected from foreign matter and the like which leads to an early breakdown of the equipment and relatively high maintenance costs. Similarly, because of breakdown, the equipment is out of service for long periods of time and productivity of the farmer is adversely affected.
In the present invention a power train that is ideally suited for use in conjunction with a farm wagon of the type that is drawn behind a tractor draws its power from the prime mover (tractor) to drive the apron chains and beaters. As noted above the transmission system associated with this type of system has usually been fully exposed to the elements and is not designed to hold lubricants such as oil or grease. As a consequence it can become rusted and failure ensues. As will become apparent from the present disclosure, a dual power take-off system is provided for a heavy duty spreader that is housed within protective baths of oil so that the system will deliver smooth and continuous power under all types of adverse conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,537 to Nickstadt there is disclosed a gear drive transmission for driving two separate output shafts in opposite directions. However, this patent fails to disclose an enclosed system capable of driving the apron and beaters of a farm wagon.